The invention concerns a signing film wherein provided on a background of the signing film is a decorative printing which forms a security feature and which fluoresces when viewed under ultraviolet (UV) light.
In order to increase the forgery-proof nature of signing films, decorative printings which are referred to as logo printings and which fluoresce when viewed under UV light are applied for example to a signing area, that is to say a signature area, of the signing film. The log, that is to say decorative printing which fluoresces under UV light serves as a security feature which should not be perceptible in normal ambient light, that is to say in the visible frequency range of light.
In the case of the known signing films the decorative printing which fluoresces under UV light is applied to the background of the signing film by printing, that is to say said decorative printing is provided on the surface of the signature or signing area. When the surface of the signing area of such a known signing film is viewed in normal ambient light at different viewing angles, the decorative printing—depending on the respective viewing angle—can be perceived to a better or lesser degree. That represents a deficiency of the known signing films from security aspects.